


TK's Hat

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hats, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: One day in college, Davis, Ken and Cody realize they have never seen TK without his hat. Davis decides to do something about it. It goes differently than he expected.(Yes, Cody did really see TK Without his hat, and so did Ken, but this is just a fun story.)





	TK's Hat

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this was a trade. :)
> 
> Now in reality in the show, TK and Cody were in the Emperor's base, and TK threw his hat down, and so Cody saw him without a hat, and TK then stormed off to confront Ken, so Ken saw him too. But for this story, none of that happened. XD.

Davis practically flopped on the sofa in the common area. He was tired of all these early classes. Frankly, he was tired of college in general. Being a senior was hard work, and most of his friends had graduated, but at least he still had a few friends around. After a few minutes of relaxing there, two of his other friends, Ken and Cody showed up.

“It's weird though right?” Cody asked. “I mean, we've been friends, what? 10-12 years? You'd think at some point we would see TK without a hat.”

Ken sighed, sitting down next to Davis. “You think of the weirdest things, Cody.”

“No-- but seriously! Isn't that weird? Have you ever seen him without a hat?” Cody asked, sitting down across from the other two.

“Hmmmm...” Ken thought about it. “I'm not sure.”

“What about you Davis?” Cody asked.

Davis lifted his head up a little. He had never really thought about it a whole lot... but now that Cody had mentioned it....

Davis was TK's roommate. So if anyone would have seen TK without it, he would. Davis also had a bit of a secret crush on TK that no one knew about, or that's what he thought. 

“Actually... I don't think I've ever seen him without his hat, or a hat.”

“What do you mean?” Ken asked, curious.

“Well,” Davis continued. “He sleeps in pajamas that come with a cap, and once I walked in on him accidentally when he had gotten out of the shower...” Davis blushed at the memory. It was an honest mistake, he had just gotten back to the room and didn't know he was in there. Still, for the mistake he had wished he had seen something good... “...And he was wearing a white shower cap.”

“That is strange.” Cody said.

“I wonder what it looks like, maybe he's hiding something?” Ken thought out loud.

“Maybe he's going bald? Maybe his head is deformed?”

Davis rolled his eyes. “I'm sure it's nothing like that. It's just him being his normal arrogant self I bet.”

Ken and Cody noticed how easily Davis was getting worked up at this, and exchanged smirks, but Davis didn't notice.

“It's hard to believe you've never seen him without a hat.” Cody said. “...Never?”

Davis was getting more steamed the more he thought about it. “Yeah, he thinks he's better than everyone else...”

Ken smirked. “You should tell him to take it off.”

Davis was clenching his fists now. “How dare he think he's better than us and we can't see his hair!! I'm gonna tell him to take it off!!”

Without another word, Davis stormed off.

XxXxXxXxX

“Thanks for having lunch with me.” Mimi said, paying for the bill.

“Thanks for paying!” TK said, happily. “I am glad your fashion line is already doing so well.”

Mimi smirked. “Speaking of that, why do you always wear the same outfit?”

TK shrugged. “I just don't care much about fashion. Why?” TK asked, suddenly looking concerned. “Do I look bad?”

Mimi chuckled, standing up to leave. “No, not bad. But... you always wear the same thing! It gets boring.”

TK shrugged again, before standing up. “It's comfortable, that's all I care about.”

“Well you have to think about your friends.... and Davis.” Mimi said the last part with a smirk, but TK didn't notice. “You should go shopping for different things, ASAP!”

“Do I really have to?” TK said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on.” Mimi said. “It won't kill you to wear different clothes... buy a different hat...”

TK frowned. “I like my hat!”

Mimi sighed. “Davis probably think you're arrogant for not ever wearing anything different. Wanna prove him right?” Mimi said, with a wink.

“Okay, okay, maybe I'll go later today. I'll see if Davis wants to go with me.”

Mimi smirked again. TK had a crush on Davis, but so far... thought he was doing his best to keep it to himself.

“You better!” Mimi yells after TK, who is walking away. “Or I might have Davis take your outfit by force!”

TK laughed to himself, walking away, glad that Mimi couldn't see his blush, and how much he actually liked the idea...

XxXxXxX

“I wonder what kind of clothes I should buy?” TK wonders out loud to himself, as he was looking through his closet. Before he could make a decision, he heard the door open, and hit the the wall, before quickly being closed.

“YOU!” Davis yelled. “TAKE. IT. OFF.”

TK blinked. Did Mimi get to him that fast? But he didn't have time to respond as Davis walked over to him shaking his fists.

“You act like you are better than everyone else!”

TK just shrugged, assuming he was talking about his outfit. “I don't care about being fashionable, it's comfortable, and that's all I care about!”

“Quit being so arrogant!” Davis yelled back, nostrils flaring. “TAKE. IT. OFF!”

It wasn't often that TK got angry, but when he did.... it always quickly got the better of him.

“FINE!” TK yelled back. Without thinking, TK quickly unzipped his shirt, took it off, threw it at Davis, kicked off his shoes, and yanked down his shorts, boxers coming with them.

“THERE!” TK said, angerly. “Are you happy now? No more being arrogant! I've taken it off! What about you?” TK Asked, still not thinking. He reached over and yanked down Davis' pants and boxers, and lifted up his shirt.

“You wouldn't wanna be arrogant either would you?? So no we're even! We both took it off!”

TK folded his arms pissed off, not even giving a thought to the fact that he was naked, or that Davis was looking at him. 

Davis on the other hand, was very aware on of the fact that TK was naked, and he could not help but stare at his body. It was a bit more muscular than he thought it would be. He couldn't help notice his dick either... hair was trimmed, fairly long shaft, nice balls...

Suddenly, Davis could feel himself getting an erection. Embarrassed, and not wanting TK to see, he quickly turned around. TK, however, not knowing what was going on, thought he was just trying to leave.

“Oh no you don't!” TK said, putting his hand on Davis shoulder. “You tell me, are you happy now?!”

Slowly, Davis turned back around. TK only then processed that Davis was really naked, as he saw the erection between his legs.

Suddenly, TK's whole demeanor changed. 

“Well...” TK said, blushing. “That answers that question.”

Davis was too embarrassed to move, but after a few more seconds, he noticed TK getting an erection of his own.

Davis blinked. “Y-you too...” Then a light bulb went off in his head, when he realized what that implied.

“So you....?”

TK nodded. “And you?”

Instead of replying, Davis leaped forward and started kissing TK passionately. TK was stunned for a second, but then kissed Davis back. It seemed they had both been hiding feelings for each other, and they were relieved they didn't have to hide it anymore.

As they continued to kiss, suddenly they felt something else.... their dicks were touching.

Instead of breaking the kiss, they both started thrusting into each other, causing them both to moan into each others mouths. After a bit more thrusting, TK reached his hands down, and stroked both of their dicks together, causing Davis to moan even louder.

Then TK had an idea, and without breaking the kiss, got Davis to walk with him over to his dresser.

He then pulled out a bottle of lube, and a sex toy, just called “The Tube.” It was a rubber cylinder, with ribs in it.

Finally he broke the kiss.

“Lay on the bed Davis.” TK said, and Davis did. TK followed him on. He opened up the bottle of lube and lubed himself, and then Davis. He then put the tube on Davis, causing him to moan in pleasure, and then he got on his knees, and put his dick in the other side of the tube, making their dicks rub together again.

Davis screamed in pleasure. Between the texture of the tube, the lube, and rubbing against TK, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

TK then reached his hand down, and stroked the tube up and down, causing even more friction.

Davis couldn't take it anymore and came. Feeling Davis orgasm caused him to come as well, both overwhelmed with pleasure.

After it was over, TK removed himself from the tube, carefully pulled it off Davis, and rolled over next to him, before kissing him again.

“So yeah...” TK said. “I like you...”

Davis smiled. “I like you too.”

“How long have you?”

“Years.” Davis said. “You?”

“Ditto.”

They both felt a little sad they missed out on all this time, but they were happy they found their way together now.

They kissed again, before cuddling each other to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Davis was still reeling from what happened the night before, when he ran into Ken on the way to class.

“Hey!” Ken said. “Did you see what TK's head looked like?!”

Davis blinked. He wasn't sure how he knew about that. He wasn't sure if TK wanted to tell people. But he must have, and he didn't mind...

“Well...” Davis started... “There wasn't very much hair for one thing. Other than that it looked... really good.” He said, blushing.

“So he's going bald??” Ken asked surprised.

Before he could respond, Cody showed up.

“Did you get to see what was under TK's hat?”

Crap. Now he knew what Ken meant... What did it look like? Davis started thinking, TK ripped off all his clothes, but...

“DAMNIT!!!” Davis yelled. “THAT HAT STAYED PUT!!!!!” With that, he ran off like he was going to confront TK all over again.

The End


End file.
